Symbiote Task Force (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Symbiote Task Force, Anti-Carnage Task Force | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | TeamLeaders = Claire Dixon; formerly Eddie Brock | CurrentMembers = Claire Dixon | FormerMembers = Toxin (Eddie Brock), Jubulile van Scotter, Manny Calderon, Scorpion | Allies = , Children of Midnight | Enemies = Carnage, Chthon, Cult of the Darkhold, Venom (Eddie Brock), Venom (Lee Price) | Origin = FBI Task Force created to hunt down Carnage and other symbiotes | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Perkins | First = Carnage Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = The Anti-Symbiote Task Force was a squad originally assembled by FBI Special Agent Claire Dixon in order to hunt down Carnage. Consisting of numerous FBI agents as well as military personnel Manny Calderon -- due to her status as the sole survivor of Kasady's first massacre, Colonel John Jameson -- due to his ability to transform into a werewolf-like monster, and civilain Eddie Brock -- due to his personal history with Kasady as well as his status as the former host of the Venom symbiote and current host of the Toxin symbiote. The task force's first attempt to capture or kill Carnage ended in failure due to the intervention of the Cult of the Darkhold, leading to most of its members being killed and the task force being officially disbanded. However, Claire Dixon was approached by Victoria Montesi, who offered to hire and privately fund the task force in order to stop Carnage and the Cult of the Darkhold from awakening Chthon. While they were ultimately successful, Dixon was killed by Carnage and the various members went their separate ways. Eddie Brock remained the sole active member of the task force, officially joining the FBI and unsuccessfully attempting to recruit new members. After reclaiming the Venom symbiote, Eddie defected and resumed his career as a vigilante. Claire Dixon was resurrected by the Darkhold's eldritch magic, returned to the FBI, and resumed leadership of the Taskforce; keeping tabs on Eddie Brock following his return to being Venom. When it was discovered that the Venom symbiote was about to reproduce, she recruited the Scorpion to become the newborn symbiote's host based on his prior experiences as the Venom symbiote's host and membership in Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts and Dark Avengers; and assembled a team of agents armed with energy weapons to subdue and capture Eddie, ordering them not to kill him. When Venom was captured, the symbiote attempted to escape and bond to her, but Eddie was outfitted with a control collar before it could do so. Venom was freed by Spider-Woman, and Dixon was forced to incapacitate the Scorpion to stop him from killing Eddie. Upon being told that the symbiote's spawn was stillborn, Dixon apologized to Eddie for his loss before fainting from a concussion, and after regaining consciousness returned to the FBI. | Equipment = Symbiote suppressant drugs and control shock collars. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sonic rifles and energy guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiote-Enhanced Organizations